Counterpart: Celebrating Insanity
by KuroGalaxy14
Summary: It's the second anniversary of when Galaxy and Naxos (Formerly Yami) met. With Gingka and Co. planning a surprise party, and the usual insanity wars between the two FFAs, what could possibly go wrong?


**Been a while since I posted a oneshot, heh. But this one's special, and I shall explain why: Today (Or... Yesterday... Since apparently I didn't edit this in time to post it on the actual date, which ended 7 minutes ago) June 20, two years ago, I met one of my best friends. We wrote this together to celebrate that. So, enjoy!**

 **Note: When you see this referring to "Naxos," it's the guy formerly known as Yami, my co-author for the Counterpart stories. He recently changed his pen name and now goes by Naxos rather than Yami. Just so you guys know. ;)**

* * *

"What are we doing again, exactly?" Zyro asked.

"Apparently we're holding a some kind of anniversary party for Galaxy and Naxos." Sakyo said.

"Anniversary party?" Zyro blinked.

"One, because they first started messaging two years ago, and two, because I need some way to get Galaxy to stop killing me and staying on her good side definitely lowers chances of that." Gingka said as he climbed a ladder to hang streamers from the ceiling.

A dark portal appeared.

Gingka yelped. "Are they coming already?!"

However, instead of who he was expecting, two figures appeared. One had familiar red spiky hair with dark purple streaks in it, and was wearing black with dark purple flames on it and the other had black spiky hair with a dark purple spot on it and was wearing black and dark purple.

"Well, this place hasn't changed a bit." The redhead said.

Gingka blinked in surprise. "Never mind. Long time no see."

EG turned to Gingka, "You honestly thought I'd miss this? Naxos and Galaxy would kill me."

Gingka chuckled. "Of course."

"Speaking of which, where are those two knuckleheads?" EG said.

"Not here."

A can was thrown at Gingka's head causing him to fall on the couch, "I know that, idiot. I meant where are they now?"

"Well, Naxos is at who knows where and Galaxy said she had a score to settle with some street rats."

"In other words, no clue exactly."

* * *

"Woohoo!" Naxos said as he snowboarded down a mountain.

Galaxy appeared next to him.

"I thought you had a score to settle with some street rats." Naxos said as he made a jump.

"I did. It's been settled."

"Good." Naxos said as he did some tricks in the air.

Galaxy chuckled, skiing calmly next to him. "Having fun?"

"And you're not?" Naxos asked her.

She snorted. "I never said I wasn't. I asked if you were."

"Don't get smart with me unless you want another wrestling match."

"Your feet are attached together and mine are not. I'd like to see you try." Galaxy snorted.

A soon as she said that Naxos jumped off his snowboard and tackled Galaxy, causing them to tumble into the ground.

Galaxy eeped as her skis detached from her feet and went flying off in different directions. She quickly rubbed snow in Naxos's face. Naxos straddled her and smeared snow in her hair. She instantly disappeared and knocked a tree over on top of him. Naxos disappeared and built a snowman with her in it. She ate the snowman and turned his hair pink. He turned her hair lime green.

Galaxy smirked. "Baaaaaaaaka."

"Shut up." Naxos shoved her into a large pile of snow

She giggled and turned the snow into marshmallows. "Your move."

He turned the snow into slime that poured on her body.

* * *

"I sure hope they keep themselves busy for at least the next hour or we're not going to be ready." Gingka sighed.

"Something tells me that they will be." EG said.

Gingka chuckled under his breath.

"I just hope they'll clean themselves up for this." EZ said.

"They don't even know it's happening. They probably won't." Gingka said.

"Then ask them to without giving away some clues."

"We'll ask them when this decorating is done." Gingka said.

"Fine." EG sighed, "Uh, by the way, who is making the cake?"

"Madoka." Gingka replied.

"Thought so." EG said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naxos is locked in a grip with Galaxy, "Give up, Mitsuko."

"You seem to have forgotten that I am incredibly stubborn." She snorted.

"You asked for it." He rolled back with her in kicked her into a glob of jello.

She instantly switched places with him, then froze the jello. A pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into the ground until only her head is out. Naxos popped out from behind her,

"You gotta love reading Naruto." He jumped away.

She turned into a rock, the real her appearing in front of him. "I know, right?"

Naxos tackled her into a giant apple pie.

* * *

"Please tell me we're done." EG said.

"We still have more balloons. Galaxy will probably pop all of these in Naxos's ear." Gingka said.

"Then what's the point in having them then?" EG deadpanned.

"It'll keep her occupied which means we get a break." Gingka smirked.

"For a Friendship Preach, you are devious." EG said.

Gingka smirked.

* * *

Naxos, meanwhile, is holding Galaxy in a full nelson. Galaxy was occupied kicking his legs as hard as she could.

"Concede, Galaxy."

"Nuh-uh!" she exclaimed, continuing to kick.

Naxos tightened his grip Galaxy kicked harder.

"Knock it off." Naxos said sternly as his grip didn't loosen.

Galaxy pouted, hanging her head.

"Good girl." Naxos gave her a hug.

She crossed her arms and pouted, hard.

"Cheer up." Naxos groaned, "It's just a game."

Galaxy pouted harder. Naxos sighed and facepalmed.

Galaxy poked his stomach. "I win."

"What?" Naxos looked at her.

She grinned. "I win. Because I said so."

Naxos growled and chased Galaxy with a baseball bat made out of a metal that is stronger than titanium. Galaxy eeped and knocked a tree over on top of him, then lit the tree on fire. Naxos ghosted out of the tree and kept chasing her. She suddenly yelped as she fell into a snowbank and was completely hidden from sight. Naxos looked around, before running away from the snowbank. Galaxy tried to climb out of the snowbank, but found that she was having no success doing so.

* * *

"I think that's enough balloons, EG!" Gingka yelped as he tried to wade through a sea of multicolored balloons.

"This was your darn idea in the first place." EG said tossing a balloon at his good self's head.

"I said more balloons. I didn't say we needed to fill up the entire room four feet deep with them." Gingka snorted.

"You said more balloons last time and the time before that." EG said.

Gingka rolled his eyes. "I didn't think it was this many."

"Do you think at all?" EG deadpans.

"I do." GIngka sweatdropped.

"Right. Now call those two knuckleheads and tell them to clean themselves up, dress nice, and get here in an hour."

"Fine, fine." Gingka huffed. "Don't recall putting you in charge."

Another can was thrown at his head, causing him to fall in the sea of balloons, "That give you a good enough reason?"

Gingka merely threw the can back, then hunted around for his phone, which was calling Naxos.

Naxos answered, "What?"

"Dang it, I can't find the phone! Baka!" Gingka's muffled voice was heard, as well as a bunch of creaking noises.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Naxos asked.

More scuffling and squeaking noises were heard. "Aha!" Gingka exclaimed, picking up the phone. "You there?"

"What is going on? You blew up the kitchen trying to cook again?"

"Erm, no? Madoka needs help with something over here, she's trying to set up for a rather formal event and I'm surrounded by decorations. Could you and Galaxy come in nice clothes and help us out?" GIngka asked.

"Fine." Naxos hung up.

Gingka put down his phone and smirked.

Naxos went to the snowbank and blew on it, causing it to blow away revealing the authoress inside, "Oi, Gingka called. We gotta clean up and res night for an event Madoka is throwing."

Galaxy had wrapped her arms around herself and was shivering violently. "Ya c-cou-ouldn't ha-ha-ve c-co-ome earlier?" She said, her teeth chattering.

Naxos picked her up bridal style, "You can take a hot bath at home." He vanished with her.

Galaxy eeped.

* * *

While Galaxy was heating up in a tub full of hot water in the bathroom, Naxos is trying to pick out a good outfit.

After several minutes, Galaxy walked out of the bathroom in a simple blue kimono, blinking sleepily.

"Sorry, Galaxy, but you can't sleep now." Naxos said.

She pouted. "Fiiiine."

"Just get dressed nicely, you big child."

Galaxy huffed and went to her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"I see them." Madoka called as she spotted Naxos, who was wearing a dark red dress shirt and black pants, with his usual black and red shoes. Galaxy was next to him in a knee-length blue dress with a halterneck top, and silver high heels.

"Should we hide?" EG asked.

Gingka shrugged. "Dunno."

"Why did I ask you of all people?" EG shook his head, "Madoka, what do you think?"

Madoka shrugged as well. "We weren't planning on it."

"Okay, then no hiding it is." EG said.

Madoka and Gingka chuckled.

Naxos kicked the door open.

Madoka yelped. "Do you have to kick it open?! You're paying for it if you break it!"

"Yes, I had to kick it open." Naxos said that if it was obvious, "Better than Galaxy blasting it open with pudding.'

"... I wasn't planning on doing that." Galaxy said.

"You said that last time then you blew the door open with your glitter bomb." Naxos deadpanned.

Galaxy shrugged. "I wasn't."

"Whatever. So, what's going on?" Naxos asked.

"Well, we actually finished setting up for the party since you two took so long..." Gingka said slowly.

"Sorry about that. Galaxy kept running off somewhere and I had to catch her. She's a little kid." Naxos said.

"Oi! I'm officially an adult now, thank you very much." Galaxy snorted, smacking Naxos upside the head.

"Ow! You little!" Naxos said as he and Galaxy were about to tussle.

"Hold it!" EG got in between them, "We didn't decorate this place for you two to trash it with your little fights."

Galaxy pouted, sticking her tongue out at Naxos.

"Well,you want to know what this party is for?" EG asked.

Naxos blinked in realization, "Oh yeah, you never did say."

Gingka chuckled. "What's today?"

"Ooh! It's Saturday! I have to update!" Galaxy exclaimed.

Gingka facepalmed. "Other than that."

"Someone's birthday?" Naxos shrugged.

"Idiots. It's your anniversary of you two meeting for the first time." EG said.

Galaxy blinked, twice. "Oh yeah! How did I forget that...? I even made a whole itinerary this morning."

"You did what?" Naxos asked her.

"Made an itinerary. A plan. A schedule." Galaxy said. "I'm supposed to prank someone in an hour."

"Can we just have the party instead?" EG sweatdrops.

Galaxy looked around. "What's this for again?"

Everyone facefaulted.

Galaxy giggled. "You guys are too easy to do that to."

"Galaxy..." Naxos growled.

"Easy, big guy. She can't help being an annoying prankster." EG held Naxos back from strangling the authoress Simpson style.

Galaxy giggled hysterically. Gingka chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"Okay, let's enjoy the party before Galaxy makes Naxos pop a blood vessel." EG said dragging Naxos away.

"He made me fall into a snowbank earlier, so it's only fair!" Galaxy called.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone was having cake and seemed to be having a good time. Or at least Naxos did, but it was hard to tell with the emotionless look on his face.

Galaxy walked over and elbowed him lightly. "Oi, doushita?"(AN: 'doushita' is Japanese for 'what's wrong?'

"Hmm? I'm fine." Naxos blinked and looked at her, "Just thinking."

She tilted her head. "About what?"

"Things have changed a lot since two years ago." Naxos said.

Galaxy nodded. "Tons of things."

"Especially me." Naxos said.

"Mmhmm. I noticed." Galaxy said.

"I don't know about you, but I miss being the person I was."

Galaxy tilted her head. "Ehh?"

"The person who used to laugh and mess with everyone. But now I'm just a short-tempered, grumpy, and no-fun guy at all." Naxos said.

Galaxy rolled her eyes and poked one finger right into the center of his chest. "That'd be your fault and your choice, baka. You can switch back."

Naxos slapped her hand back, "No I can't. I didn't choose to become this way. Certain events that you and I both know of, had changed me. It made me mature and grow up sooner than I should be."

"Mmhmm. And I went through the exact same ones. I don't recall maturity being defined the say you seem to be defining it. 'Short-tempered and grumpy,' at least, sound more like immaturity to me." Galaxy huffed.

"Gee, thanks for the comfort. Remind me not to ask you for help with anything else personal." Naxos said as he left Galaxy alone.

"You're missing the point." Galaxy called after him.

"I knew it. He still hasn't gotten over it." EG said from behind her.

"Mmhmm. And that's what worries me about him sometimes, well, partially." Galaxy said, walking after Naxos. "Oi, Na-kun!"

EG sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about them." Gingka sighed, coming up behind EG.

"It's not them I'm worried about." EG said as he left.

"Huh?" Gingka blinked.

* * *

After a few minutes, Galaxy found Naxos out on a balcony. She walked up next to him and leaned her elbows on the railing. Naxos looked at her.

She poked him in the stomach. "I was just meaning that it's your choice to be short-tempered and grumpy. You can control yourself. Circumstances only control you if you let them."

"Really?" Naxos asked.

Galaxy nodded. "Nobody's forcing you to be this way. You chose it. Maybe not consciously, but you didn't choose to not be this way, so you indirectly chose this for yourself, and you can switch it back."

"That's impossible." Naxos said.

Galaxy crossed her arms. "Then how come I'm not exactly the same as you?"

"Because we're different obviously. Growing up changes us, whether it's consciously or not." Naxos looked away, "Even though those events affected me in a negative way, it still helped me grow up."

"Sure, we're different, but different events are like giant rocks." Galaxy said.

"What does that mean?"

Galaxy looked up at him and smiled. "You can let the rock crush you, or you can climb atop it and become stronger."

Naxos looked away.

"It's your choice. Sure, you can't control most situations, but you can control how you react to them. You can let the waves pull you under and drown you, or you can cling tightly to God and let Him pull you to the shore." Galaxy said calmly.

"Okay, I get it." Naxos sighed.

"Good." Galaxy reached up and patted him on the head.

"Please don't do that." Naxos deadpans.

She giggled adorably. "Problem?"

Naxos responded by ruffling her hair and pinching her cheeks. She pouted and smacked a pie into his face. Naxos smacked pudding in her face.

"And the insanity war begins." Gingka sighed.

Galaxy soon took advantage of the room full of balloons, filling them with pudding and throwing them at Naxos. Naxos caught them and threw it back at her just as they popped, causing the pudding to spill on her. Galaxy, unfazed, teleported the pudding onto Naxos. However, it appeared on her instead. She settled for glomping Naxos and turning his hair pink simultaneously. Naxos rolled around with her, turning her hair rainbow colored. Galaxy made Naxos's hair disappear before tossing him into a giant pool filled with marshmallows. Naxos grabbed her hair and pulled her with him.

She shrieked angrily. "Daleks!"

Naxos knocked her out before they came. She fell limp. The approaching Daleks went back to their spaceship.

"Idiot. Figures she would bring the Daleks into this." Naxos growled as he carried her bridal style.

"I don't recall you ever knocking her out mid-insanity war before." GIngka blinked in surprise as he saw Naxos carrying the limp authoress.

"Do you want a bunch of robots trashing the place you and MADOKA worked to decorate, then I'll gladly wake her up and let her finish."

"You guys were outside." GIngka sweatdropped.

"Want me to knock you out too?" Naxos said, getting only silence in response, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now someone get the pudding."

"... Why?" Gingka asked slowly.

"Just do it." Naxos said and EG did as Naxos took it and held it to her nose, "Now she should be waking up and 3, 2, 1..." And suddenly pudding met his face as the authoress eyes snapped open.

Gingka blinked. "Oh. That's why."

Galaxy's next move was to smack Naxos upside the head, before crossing her arms and pouting angrily.

"Oh, quit being a baby, I told you no Daleks in our insanity war, because the last time you used them, they went out of control and trashed the city."

"That was because Doji somehow got control of them." Galaxy huffed.

"Wait..." EG said, a sense of foreboding appearing.

"What is it?" Naxos asked.

"You know, every time we have something going on Doji comes and screw things up."

"So?"

"So, what are the chances of him not going to screw this up?"

"Three pudding bombs, two atomic glitter missiles and half a google Daleks say that he wouldn't dare." Galaxy said.

BOOM!

"You were saying?" Naxos said to Galaxy as Doji's maniacal cackle was heard.

"Well then, he's going to get the wrath of three pudding bombs, two atomic glitter missiles, half a google Daleks, and more." Galaxy said calmly, heading towards the sound of Doji's laughter. Gingka shivered.

"She gets really creepy sometimes when she's going after Doji."

"Oi, Galaxy wait!" Naxos grabbed her shoulder.

"What? I have a villain to 'torture,' you know." Galaxy said.

"You're not in your torture suit. Plus you forgot these." Naxos gave her a pudding bomb, bazooka, and a giant glitter rocket.

She smirked and snapped her fingers, her clothing changing into a black ninja outfit. "You coming?"

Naxos changed into his assassin's outfit, "Are you kidding? There's no way I'd miss on a change to 'play' with Cactus Head."

Galaxy grinned. "We haven't used General Cactus in a while, I believe."

Naxos grins evilly, "I think I left him in the basement."

"Better go get him then." Galaxy grinned maniacally, her eyes gleaming.

Naxos' eyes glow as he had an evil grin, "Be right back." He vanished

Gingka shuddered. "Ughh. He can be really creepy sometimes..."

Galaxy giggled hysterically.

"... Make that both of you." Gingka said, diving behind the couch.

Naxos reappeared with the giant cactus monster known as General Cactus, and he has gotten a lot bigger.

"Have you been watering him?" Madoka asked, blinking in surprise.

"Duh. Can't have him prune out on me." Naxos grinned evilly.

Madoka sweatdropped and joined Gingka behind the couch. Galaxy cracked her knuckles and neck, then her back. "Shall we go then?" the authoress asked.

"Just give the signal." Naxos said as his pupils slitted.

"Do ya have to have a signal?" Galaxy giggled. "Daleks!"

In an instant, the Daleks had flown out of the portal and were swarming towards Doji. General Cactus roared and ran off. The Daleks in the front began firing bubble gum at Doji. Doji dodged and destroyed them with a laser cannon. However, more Daleks came, this wave firing pointy Nerf darts. Doji dodged and used his robots to destroy the daleks.

Naxos is watching through the binoculars, "Mayday, captain! Our soldiers are falling!"

"And respawning back at the portal." Galaxy replied, rolling her eyes. "Third wave: Glitter bombs."

"Ha! Two years and you still suck like that show HunterxHunter!" Doji trashed talk.

"... He's lucky that Nami's not here or he'd already be dead. He's got five minutes with me." Galaxy said.

"And Doctor Who!" Doji said.

"How much now?" Naxos asked.

"He's dead." Galaxy said, snapping her fingers and smirking as the Daleks gained their canon weaponry back.

"Crap!" Doji shouts as his robots were destroyed.

Within seconds, Doji was surrounded as electricity crackled from the Daleks' guns.

"Oh...crud..." Doji gulped.

The Daleks fired, electrocuting Doji with several trillion watts at once. Doji let out a high girly scream. Galaxy's eyes went wide before she nearly fell off the rooftop laughing. Naxos laughed as well. Galaxy rolled down the side of the building laughing. Naxos rolled into the air laughing. Galaxy rolled back up the building. Gingka and Madoka watched the two with a large sweatdrop.

"Well, nice to see things are the way they were when I left." EG said.

Gingka snorted. "They've managed to stay outside."

"Yeah." EG said.

"As long as Doji doesn't come in here, we're safe." MAdoka said.

"I have a feeling he won't be moving anytime soon." EG said.

Gingka nodded and chuckled.

"I suppose we'll let them 'play.'" Madoka said. "You two can help me clean up."

EG groaned.

Gingka tried to slip out the door, but Madoka yanked him back in by his scarf. "Oh no you don't!"

"And this is why I didn't try to do that." EG said.

"Was worth the try." Gingka huffed.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Well, that was a rather eventful day." Galaxy muttered sleepily as she sat on a grassy hillside, resting her chin on her knees.

"Mmhmm." Naxos said, laying on it.

Galaxy sighed and laid down next to him. "An eventful day celebrating another crazy year of being friends."

"Yeah. And my birthday is coming up." Naxos said.

"Yup. I've got plans for that." Galaxy grinned mischievously.

"Oh boy..." Naxos groans

Galaxy giggled and patted him on the head. "Don't worry. All good things."

"They better be." Naxos said.

Galaxy chuckled, poking him.

"Stop that." Naxos pinched her cheeks.

She shrieked and smacked his hand away.

Naxos smirked, "I win."

"Nu-uh!" Galaxy exclaimed, pouting.

"Yuh-huh." Naxos said.

"I'm the only one who's allowed to declare random victory!" Galaxy shrieked, pouting harder. And so, yet another argument began between two good friends. Undoubtedly, it would soon turn into yet another insanity war, just like all the ones before it. As the sun set on the first day of Naxos and Galaxy's third year of knowing each other, yet another cry of "Daleks!" sounded through the air.

* * *

 **Welp, that's all we've got for now. On behalf of Naxos and myself, Galaxy out!**


End file.
